Always one step ahead
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera have a day off today so Tsuna invites them round to his house, But an arguement breaks out resulting in tsuna getting upset and Yamamoto throwing Gokudera out of the house. YAOI Yama/Tsu oneshot NO LIKE YAOI? DO NOT READ THEN


Always one step ahead

The tenth generation boss Sawada Tsunayoshi is sat in his bedroom with a bored look tattooed across his face. He draws his head up slightly with a long sigh to check the time on the digital alarm clock to the right side of him. It read 07:00 meaning it was 1 hour until school started. Fortunately for Tsuna today Lambo was sent back to Italy for the time being and Bianchi went on a search for new ingredients, also Ipin went to train with her master on a way to suppress the Pinzu-Time Bomb , however unfortunately for the tenth Reborn was still here.

"Just my luck, I finally get a bit of peace and quiet around here but that won't last with that psycho baby always telling me what to do" The brunette yelled to himself, the boy sighed and arose from his bed taking a look out the window as he stood letting out a huge sigh while rubbing the sleepy dust from his eyes. Suddenly he hears the voice of his mother calling out his name.

"Tsu-kun come downstairs, breakfast is on the table, Oh and Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-san are here too" Called out his mother. The fact that his friends were downstairs brightened his spirits slightly, so without a second thought he changed in to his school uniform which was hung neatly in his wardrobe from a yellow hanger then hurried downstairs. Turning the corner in to the living room to see his two friends sat patiently around the table waiting for him.

In a excited voice Tsuna questions the two around the table. "What are you two doing here, we have school soon you kn-" though he stops in his tracks when he notices that the two of them were in normal clothes. Yamamoto laughs then fills Tsuna in on the situation at hand.

"We don't have school today silly, remember its a inset day" Tsuna pulls a half-hearted look then shakes his head and tries to remember back to the day before.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Now remember class that you don't have school tomorrow because it's an inset day, so if you are seen on school grounds then prepare to be turned away" A man at the front informed the crowed with a smug look on his face, the class cheer in silence to themselves trying not to get caught. Tsuna gets up and walks over to both Yamamoto and gokudera.

"Hey, you two should come round tomorrow since we don't have school" Gokudera smiles with passion to the sudden request and leans in to whisper somthing in the tenths ear.

"Does he have to come to, i mean he's such a pain" Tsuna pushes him away and smiles at Yamamoto, Yamamoto smiles back and laughs. "Ahahaha, You don't find me that annoying do you Gokudera" Questioned the baseball nut to the overly protective over the 'Judaime' Gokudera Hayato who just gave him a head turn to the opposite direction. Tsuna steps in to break the conversation with a problem solver.

"Look, your both my friends so I want you to get along, and besides your my guardians so don't fight" A pain filled eye catches there attention as the pleading Tsuna begs for them to get along, they share a glance at each other and nod as if they were declaring a temporary truce. it was easy for Yamamoto because he wanted to be friends with Gokudera. But for Hurricane bomb it was a different story.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Tsuna is cut off from his train of thought by a warm hand attaching its self to his right shoulder. "Oh, Yamamoto sorry I was thinking" Tsuna apologized for the inconvenience and is quickly questioned by the taller boy holding on to his shoulder.<p>

"So do you remember now?" asked the curious Black haired boy in front of him. Tsuna answers the question bestowed on him with a nod of his head which is enough for Yamamoto to release his grip. Tsuna sits down on his seat while the other two stare at him as if he was a national treasure. "Why are you two staring at me like that, it's making me uncomfortable" Tsuna said while blushing and trying to hide it. They both look away for a split second before beginning to eat the food that was placed in front of them by Tsuna's mother, an awkward silence fell on the three for a short while before Yamamoto kindly offered food to Tsuna while Gokudera stuffed his face.

"Here Tsuna" Announced the kind hearted swords man, but before he is able to give the food to the tenth generation boss of the vongola family Gokudera selfishly grabs the plate from Yamamoto with force. Shortly after the silver haired man passes the plate to Tsuna and repeats the same words as Yamamoto accept replaces Tsuna with 'Judaime'. Tsuna roles his eyes at the gesture then stands looking partly angry.

He turns his back toward his friends then speaks in a monotone. "I'm not worth fighting over, I'm not worth protecting, I don't want you to see me as a Boss who needs to be protected twenty four seven, instead I wanna be seen as a friend, but if you don't view me in that manor of principle then leave, I won't stop you" A small drop of liquid escapes his honey brown eyes as he makes a run for the stairs. Angered by how the tenth felt Gokudera begins to pin the blame on Yamamoto.

In an aggressive tone the silver haired boy shouts at the black haired boy in front of him. "This is all your fault you know, if you hadn't of..." However his sentence is cut short by Yamamoto grappling his shirt collar with his hands, Gokudera had never witnessed this side of the base ball nut so he was a little shocked. Yamamoto looked fierce, almost as if he was about to kill someone, his eyes so full of anger toward Gokudera, his teeth gritted, His frown lines appearing visibly on his forehead, It was enough to scare Hayato. "You really think this is my fault? When he mentioned 'you' he meant you Gokudera, every time you see him you call out 'Judaime' or boss, He doesn't like to be reminded who he is, I can see that every time he is addressed that way a painful look appears in his delicate eyes and I hate that look, He would like a bit of normality once in a while, I can see that, you claim your his right hand man but he never once said to you that you was or ever will be. Just listen to him up there -Gokudera focuses his ears and looks over to the direction of the stairs, he hears faint crying coming from the room on the left, Tsuna's room- THATS BECAUSE OF YOU, now get out of here, you've done enough" Yamamoto loosens his hand releasing Gokudera from his grip, without answering back Gokudera does as he was told by the enraged Yamamoto and leaves the house.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto makes his way up stairs and to Tsuna's room where he can here the sound of him crying echoing through the door. Yamamoto stood there for a while and listened before knocking the door and alerting Vongola tenth someone was there. Tsuna is quick to dry his tears on his sleeve leaving stains on the ends, in an attempt to cover up the evidence Tsuna roles his sleeves up covering the stain. Shortly after he approaches the door and grabs the handle, with a quick deep breath he opens the door revealing Yamamoto looking down at the floor.<p>

Takeshi raises his head to see Tsuna stood at the door in front of him sniffling and trying to hold back the tears, but none of this fooled the base ball nut for a second, Yamamoto could clearly see that Tsuna's eyes had become blood shot from the crying and there were still tears gathering in the smaller boy's eyes. "You don't have to try and cover it up Tsuna, I heard you from downstairs, Gokudera has left the house" Tsuna stares deeply at his best friend. "Why did he leave, is it because he doesn't see me as a friend and just as a Stupid BOSS" Tsuna questioned Yamamoto, Takeshi looked Tsuna directly in the eyes sending a slight chill down the smaller boys spine from the intensity of the stare. "I sent him away, I knew that the reason you were upset is because he never addresses you as a friend, but just as a boss he needs to protect, so I sent him away, I was very angry, I hate to see you sad, It hurts me" Tsuna listened to what the taller boy had to say before returning to his room closing the door and sitting down while leaning against the door.

Yamamoto does the same. There is a slight silence before Tsuna speaks. "The main reason I was sad was not just because he never speaks to me as if I was his friend, the main reason I was sad is because you always make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I'm down and you protect me not because your my guardian but because your my friend, or at least thats what I like to think, then Gokudera ruins all your kind acts by taking over as if it were a competition between you two over me, but like I said earlier I'm not worth fighting over" There is another short silence before Yamamoto responds.

"Ahahaha, even if you became the biggest meanest Mafioso in the world, I would never think any less of you, because you will always be my friend, if your captured by a group of villains, I will do anything I can to save you, not because its my job, but because I would want to, I would do anything to protect you Tsuna" They both blush, Tsuna for the heart warming words and Yamamoto because he always wanted to say it. Tsuna stands and opens the door, forgetting Yamamoto was behind the door when the door is pulled open Takeshi falls backwards on to the ocean blue floor. Yamamoto stares up at the smaller boy while blushing because he looks foolish. Tsuna laughs causing Yamamoto to blush uncontrollably then suddenly Tsuna falls forward because of an unexpected cramp in his right foot forcing the brunette to lose his balance resulting in Tsuna falling. Sawada lands on Yamamoto's chest.

"Sorry Yamamoto" Tsuna spoke in to Yamamoto's chest leaving a little saliva on the taller boys T-shirt before pushing himself off to the side. "Ahahaha, it's not a problem really" Responded Yamamoto in his usual voice with his trade mark smile. Embarrassed by that sudden interaction Tsuna begins to blush, Yamamoto notices and decides to tease him.

"Aww your blushing, how cute" Teasing Tsuna with his words earns him a nudge to the side. Sawada stares down at the floor to realize that Yamamoto is still lying there. "Why are you still on the floor?" Questioned Tsuna to the base ball idiot lay'd down on his ocean blue carpet. "Because I'm comfortable, why don't you lye next to me?" Yamamoto requested to the brunette stood above him. Tsuna accepts the request and lyes down next to the swords man. They lay there for a while just staring in to space, All of a sudden a slight breeze roles in to the room causing Tsuna to shiver. Yamamoto looks over at the shivering boy next to him and without thinking about consequences throws his arm over the smaller boy's body then pulls him toward him to share his warmth with the ever so innocent Tsuna. As the heat from Yamamoto's warm body radiates the tenth the shivering soon comes to a halt and is replaced by sheer warmth. "Wow, your so warm Yamamoto"

Yamamoto blushes from the complement but doesn't let go of the smaller boy. Tsuna relaxes as the taller boy holds on to him tightly, Sawada felt safe and protected, warm and comfortable, he couldn't help but blush. Takeshi was completely fine with what he did because he saw nothing wrong with it. Tsuna feels somthing poking him from behind and decides to question Yamamoto. "Yamamoto is there something in your pocket because its poking me" Takeshi freezes for a moment before sliding his left hand down his trousers to discover he had a hard on. Yamamoto panicked for a short while. (What am I gonna do I got an erection, I know I'll try to imagine somthing to get rid of it) Yamamoto anxiously thought to himself. Then in an attempt to soften his hard member he came to the solution of picturing Tsuna naked, However this only made matters worse. (Crap that made it worse, does that mean I'm gay?)

Out of the blue Takeshi decided to ask Tsuna a totally unexpected question. "Tsuna, I'm not sure what it is but if A guy gets a hard on from imagining another guy, what does it mean?" Tsuna blushed from the question because it was so unexpected, but sucks up his gut and gives answering a go. "well thats a very strange question, but if I were to think of a answer off the top of my head I would say that would mean that they were gay" Yamamoto pulls a discouraging look to himself. "oh. I see" Tsuna turns him self around so he is face to face with Takeshi. "You may be wondering why I haven't pushed myself away from you yet, well its because the truth is I'm gay, I feel I can tell you because your my best friend, I hope you don't think different of me" Tsuna blushes at the end of his sentence. Yamamoto is stuck for words but realizing he is still hard decides to accept that he might be gay to. "Oh, Ahahaha, thats funny I think I might be gay to" Tsuna stares at the taller boy. "is there anyone you like?" Tsuna asked eagerly awaiting the answer. Takeshi throws him a glance then smiles. "You" they both blush and there is a short period of silence before Tsuna bucks up the courage to confess his feelings. "I like you two Take-shi" Tsuna smiles feeling relieved that he had finally said it. Yamamoto stares at him with lust filled eyes.

"Would you like to be my boy friend?" asked Yamamoto with a smile. Tsuna blushed again before answering. "Y-yes" Takeshi laughs but is silenced by a long open mouthed kiss. Tsuna breaks the kiss in order to come up for air. Yamamoto lay'd there panting for breath and blushing furiously. "Wow, that was my first kiss" Yamamoto stated while wearing his trademark smile. Tsuna blushed and pulled a cute smile before responding. "Mine two" Before anyone else could speak to the other Yamamoto draws Tsuna in to a passionate open mouthed kiss, After a while Takeshi decides to try somthing different, so he pushes his tongue in to Tsuna's warm mouth without hesitation, Tsuna doesn't stop the eager boy instead pushes his own tongue in to his partners warm canvas.

Tsuna moves his right hand down to Yamamoto's crotch area and begins to caress the taller boys member through his trousers, this earns him a slight moan, Tsuna couldn't wait any longer, the brunette broke the kiss then pushed Yamamoto to the side so he was now lying on his back, Yamamoto lay'd there confused before looking in to his boyfriends lust filled honey brown eyes so he decided to just let Tsuna do what he wanted to do.

Sawada unzipped Yamamoto's trousers with force then undid the button that kept his prize away from him. Tsuna could tell Yamamoto was hard because the swords mans penis was pushing out of his boxers. Tsuna launched his hungry hands down Takeshi's navy blue boxers and grabbed the base ball nuts man hood. This caused Yamamoto to let out a small moan, Tsuna liked the reactions he was getting so in an attempt to increase the pleasure the brunette pulled Yamamoto's throbbing 8 and a half inched penis out from his rain guardians boxers earning him another moan. Tsuna takes a few seconds to lick his lips before taking Yamamoto's hard member in to his warm mouth. Yamamoto bucked his hips from the immense pleasure he was getting. It wasn't long before Tsuna took the whole of Yamamoto's penis in to his mouth making him choke slightly but more rewardingly it was earning him many more moans than before form the taller boy. "Fu-Fuck Tsu-Tsuna" Tsuna enjoyed the responses he was getting so he wasn't going to stop just yet. Sawada began to repeatedly bob his head up and down Yamamoto's joy stick without scraping his teeth, each time Tsuna took the whole of Yamamoto in Takeshi would moan louder and louder.

Yamamoto started to feel himself reaching his climax and he didn't want to cum in his boy friends mouth. "Tsu-Tsuna I-i'm gonna c-cum" Tsuna didn't listen, in fact this only made him go faster he wanted his boyfriends seed. The rain guardian let out a huge moan before releasing his seed in to Tsuna's blissful mouth. Sawada swallowed it all and scraped the rest up with his finger. "You taste good Takeshi" Yamamoto fell backwards panting for air. "That was amazing Tsuna" Yamamoto complemented Tsuna on his efforts.

* * *

><p>A door opens revealing Gokudera who had come back to apologize for his actions earlier. Panicked Yamamoto quickly does up his trousers. Gokudera walks up the stairs and turns left in to Tsuna's room. "Tsuna, it's me" Tsuna was shocked that Gokudera just called him by his given name without stammering.<p>

Vongola tenth stares at the hallway to see a sorry looking Gokudera standing at the doors entrance. "Don't worry about earlier Gokudera-kun, I was just upset but Takeshi cheered me up" Gokudera pulls a shocked looked from Tsuna's words as he thought o himself. (Huh? Takeshi, He's calling base ball nut by his first name now? GRR that bastards always one step ahead of me) Yamamoto smiles.

The rain guardian stares at the storm guardian with eyes of dissatisfy. The white haired boy picks up on this and continues with what he was originally going to say. "Tsuna I never realized you didn't like being called 'Boss' or 'Judaime' so I'm sorry for that, also I think if you ever do chose one Yamamoto should be your right hand man, sorry for the disturbance" Gokudera runs out of the house before anyone had a chance to stop him.

"Aww, he thinks I should be your right hand man, how sweet" Taunted Yamamoto. Tsuna shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care then gave Takeshi a short peck on the cheek before going down stairs to get somthing to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Tsuna is walking over to Takeshi's while thinking about what he was gonna do when he got there. Sawada was invited to stay over with Yamamoto while the swords mans dad went on a hunt for some extremely rare fish. There was only one thing on Tsuna's mind 24 hours of the day and that was his boy friend. (I can't wait to see Takeshi, maybe I can sleep in his bed with him) Tsuna thought to himself while turning the corner on to the street where Yamamoto's dads sushi shop was.

Vongola tenth approached the door without hesitation but before he is even able to knock the oak brown door it swings open, revealing the half dressed Takeshi holding his T-shirt over his broad shoulders. Tsuna had never seen Yamamoto topless so without realizing he began to drool as his eyes glared down at his rain guardians toned body, his pulsing 6 pack. Tsuna couldn't contain himself any longer and without warning he throws himself on to Yamamoto. The black haired boy catches him by cupping his hands around the smaller boys bottom earning him a moan. Tsuna hurriedly slams the door shut behind him then plants his lips on to Yamamoto's. They fight for dominance with there tongues, Takeshi wins and takes control of Vongola tenth earning him more and more groans. It's not long before Tsuna breaks the kiss to speak. "Take me to your room" Yamamoto obliges and carry's the tenth generation boss up to his room. Sawada jumps down from Takeshi and begins to remove his clothes making the taller boy even harder, When Tsuna is completed naked he walks over to Yamamoto and pulls him on the bed. Immediately after he begins to undo Takeshi's trousers, The baseball fanatic helps with the removal. They were now both completely naked.

Tsuna is first to make a move, he bends down and begins to take the whole of Yamamoto's pride in to his eager mouth making the taller boy moan out in pleasure. After a short period of sucking Tsuna whispers somthing in the swords mans ear that made him tingle with excitement. "Take me Takeshi" Tsuna bends over tempting the taller boy to enter him. though Yamamoto being far too kind hearted didn't want to hurt his precious Tsuna, so with that in mind he gets on to his knees and leans forward and begins licking Tsuna's entrance earning him floods of moans from the tenth generation boss. "Oh fuck th-that feels s-so good Ta-Takeshi" it isn't long before Tsuna's hole begins to expand allowing Yamamoto's greedy tongue further access. Yamamoto pulls his head back and instead inserts his index finger slowly. A few surges of pain overwhelm the brunette but they are soon replaced with pleasure. "That feels nice" Taking that into account Takeshi inserts a second finger and begins scissoring inside Tsuna's entrance stretching the hole further outward. When The swords man could see it was enough he whispered to Tsuna. "Ok, I'm gonna enter now, you ready?" Tsuna turns his head. "Yes, now stop making me wait, I want you inside me" Sawada stares at Yamamoto with lust filled eyes, it was enough to answer his question.

Without a second thought Yamamoto places the head of his penis at Tsuna's entrance and in one powerful thrust injects himself inside Tsuna earning him screams from the smaller boy. "Ah fuck that feels good" Screamed Tsuna as Takeshi pounded in to him. Yamamoto takes a few moments to let Tsuna adjust to his penis before pulling out and thrusting back in harder touching Tsuna's prostate earning Yamamoto more and more screams of pleasure from his boyfriend.

"FUCK ME HARDER TAKESHI" Yamamoto takes the order and begins to thrust in and out harder and faster than he was originally causing Tsuna to fly forward with every push. Takeshi doesn't relinquish the pace he was keeping for a second sending so many surges of pleasure to Tsuna with every slam to the smaller boy's prostate. "Nnngh, your ass is so warm Tsuna, it feels so good" Tsuna smiles from the complement and attempts to bite down on his bottom lip to stop him self from screaming.

Yamamoto pulls out of Tsuna and grabs the smaller boys hips to turn him over, he then continues to lift Tsuna off the floor and on to his lap where Takeshi then inserts his penis in to Tsuna once again, lifting the smaller boy up and down his member. Tsuna takes this opportunity to kiss Yamamoto. As Yamamoto pounds in to Tsuna with sheer force the smaller boy moans in to his mouth. Yamamoto began to slow down as he neared his climax, Tsuna wasn't far off either.

They both screamed each others names as they came. Yamamoto filled Tsuna with his seed and Tsuna leeks cum over Yamamoto's toned physique. "Tsuna" "Takeshi". They share a kiss before parting. Tsuna dresses himself as Yamamoto does the same. After they were changed the both of them go downstairs to have some dinner. Later that night Tsuna got his wish of sleeping with Yamamoto in the bed with the taller boys arms wrapped softly around his body and Takeshi's warm breath on the nape of Tsuna's neck.


End file.
